


Right-Hand Woman

by RacingHeart



Category: Political RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacingHeart/pseuds/RacingHeart
Summary: The First Lady needs a most trusted adviser.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what this is or where this came from. But here it is.

Right-Hand Woman

 

Throughout her career the First Lady had learned that the most important thing you could have was unwavering loyalty. Someone to stand by you, stand up for you, and, stand up to you. Someone that you could confide in, someone that would confide in you. Because secrets and trust worked both ways. 

She had her eye on one young intern. One that her confidence in was growing, one that held great promise. And while the idea of taking someone under her protective wing and showing them the ropes appealed greatly to her, she knew that this was a decision she would only make once. And she wanted the right girl for the job.

The young intern knocked softly on the Dressing Room door. It was the most private room in the Residence. You had to either enter a hallway to get to it or go through the master bedroom. A room only frequented by either Bill or Hillary. 

“Come in.” Hillary called out. 

Huma entered, sheepishly. “You wanted to see me, ma’am?”

“Close the door.” she told her from her position on the sofa. 

The door was promptly closed behind her, but Huma lingered against it, unsure why she had been called up into the residence. To this particular room especially. 

“Can I get you a drink?” she offered, standing up and moving to the dry bar. She poured herself a bit of vodka in tumbler. 

“No thank you.” she replied. 

Hillary smiled at the young woman. “Have a seat.” she took a drink from her glass. “I thought we could talk.”

Huma settled down on the sofa next to her boss. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Hmm.” she sighed, sitting down almost a whole cushion away from her. “In situations like this I’d really prefer Hillary.”

“Hillary.” she repeated. 

She liked the way she said her name. Immediately with confidence and familiarity. “You have three semesters left in school?” Huma nodded and she continued. “I was hoping that once you were finished with your studies that you would come aboard with me in a fulltime capacity. Senior Aide.” There was something that twinkled in her eyes that caught Hillary’s attention. “Does that interest you?”

“Yes.” Huma answered. “I would absolutely love you work for you.”

Hillary smiled. “Then there’s just one thing I need from you before we seal the deal.”

Her dark eyes locked with the First Lady’s blue ones. “Anything.”

That was the word she longed to hear. “I need to know that I can trust you.” she told her. “And I want you to trust me.”

Huma nodded her understanding and waited for her prompt. 

“Seduce me.” the words were soft but the request was hard, the words resounding in the young woman’s ears. 

Huma shifted on the sofa. She knew by Hillary’s tone, by the look in her eyes that she was serious. Her eyes never left those of her boss as she reached for the tumbler in her hand. She tipped the glass up, letting the strong liquor fill her mouth and then burn the back of her throat. Liquid courage. Because she was terrified and couldn’t let it show. 

Hillary watched intently as the young woman’s tongue darted out to wet her own lips before she leaning in closer, dark eyes zoning in on full red lips. Their mouths were a breath apart when Hillary turned her head slightly to the side. Huma smirked, dipping her head and gazing her lips over porcelain flesh. The First Lady’s pulse humming steadily beneath her lips. 

The contact was neither soft nor forceful. Yet demanding to be heard. Huma’s lips ghosted over her jawline and then up over her lips, warm breath dancing between them. Her hand found purchase on Hillary’s bare thigh, sliding its way up under the black skirt, caressing the silky skin. Their soft lips met delicately, opening and closing in sync, tongues never touching. Huma’s hand shifted slightly, stroking her inner thigh, fingers climbing higher. 

Hillary’s hand covered her, stilling her touch. She broke their kiss and pulled back to look at Huma. “I think we’re going to work together very well.”

She removed her hand from under the First Lady’s skirt. “I certainly hope so, Hillary.”

////

Hillary was standing with her back to the Oval office, peering out across the lawn as she waited for her husband to return from his meeting. He entered from the study and walked toward her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. 

“How did it go?” she asked. 

“Republicans are starting to give in.”

“That’s always good news.”

“How did your meeting go?” 

Hillary turned around so that she was in his arms. “Very well.” she smiled. “I think I’ve found my perfect right-hand in Ms. Abedin.”

“Can you trust her?”

“Without a doubt.”

Bill smiled. “Did you give her some sort of test?”

Hillary’s eyes sparkled. “Oh, wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I take it she passed.”

“That she did.” 

He arched an eyebrow. 

“It was completely innocent.” she told him with a smile. “Mostly.”

“Should I be worried?” he teased. 

Her hands slid down his chest, stopping at this belt buckle. “Not in the least.” 

“Would you care to take this upstairs?”

She made quick work of undoing his belt and opening his trousers. “Now where would be the fun in that?”

-Finished.


End file.
